My Best Nightmare
by Mochoa1994
Summary: Hermione falls asleep in the Gryffindor common room. She wakes up out of fright and rushes to the Head's dorm. What happens when she goes into the Head Boy's dorm by mistake? Warning: L SR


**Summary: Hermione falls asleep in the Gryffindor common room. She wakes up out of fright and rushes to the Head's dorm. What happens when she goes into the Head Boy's dorm by mistake? **

**Warning: mild bad language and a few sexual references.**

* * *

><p><span>Hermione<span>

_I found myself in a dark room. I opened my eyes but found that it made no difference, so I kept them shut. I tried to sit up to see where I was when I felt the ties around my wrist and ankles._

"_Oi, lookie here! The ickle mudblood is trying to get out!" a voice cackled from behind me. I turned, only to see more darkness. That's when I realized I was blindfolded. _

"_Let me go," I said. "Who are you?"_

_The voice continued to laugh. "Shouldn't you recognize my voice by now? I mean, I haunt you're day and night!"_

_The blindfold was taken off of me at that instance. I winced as all the light from the room fell into my vision. When my eyes came into focus, I looked around and found Bellatrix Lestrange standing in front of me smiling. She held up a bloody knife._

_I saw a drop of blood hit the floor, and almost immediately my arm started to hurt. I looked at my arm and found the word 'mudblood' carved into it. _

_My arm started burning, now, and it was progressively getting worse by the second. I started to writhe, scream, and twitch in pain as Bellatrix started to dance around screaming, "Look at the _strong_ ickle mudblood now! Not so tough now, are you?" She snorted again._

_I gripped my arm to try to make it stop hurting. Nothing I did made the pain go away. I thought I was inches from passing out or passing away when I heard her yell, "Crucio!" I couldn't stand it anymore. Every muscle, every bone, every inch of my body started to hurt. I screamed, trembled, and cried out in pain. I couldn't make a cognitive thought._

_I knew that one more second of this torture and I would be dead. She stopped the torture but I could feel my body convulsing still. The pain was still relentless in my arm and my entire body. My thoughts returned to me, finally. All that was on my mind, though, was that I wished that I was dead so that the pain would stop, but I wasn't going to let her know that. My strong, Gryffindor pride wouldn't allow it. _

_I was also not going to let her know of how much I wanted her to feel this very torture, this very pain, this very feeling of helplessness that I was feeling at this instance, or of how much I wanted to _kill_ her. _

_I tried to sit up to take in more of my surroundings but my sore body wouldn't allow it. 'Please just leave to rot in the dungeons,' I pleaded silently. 'Leave me be, I don't know anything, I swear!' I shouted to her in my mind. I opened my mouth in an attempt to convey these thoughts to her directly but nothing came out._

_I heard her screeching laugh once again. "Oh, is it trying to talk?" She kicked me and I groaned in pain. "Silly, ickle mudblood. You aren't even worthy enough to talk! Ha!"_

_She got out her wand and pointed it at me. "And now, you will suffer the same fate as your ickle friends. Avada—"_

I woke with a start. It had been the same recurring dream since the incident in Malfoy Manor last year. I still couldn't believe the war was over. I couldn't believe that I was back at Hogwarts or that I was elected Head Girl. It was all surreal.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized with a shock that I was in the Gryffindor common room. This wasn't right. I should've been in my dorm. I looked back at the desk I had been laying on and saw my notes sprawled out across it.

Then I remembered what had happened. I had to write an essay for Professor Binn's class and had told Harry and Ron to go to sleep. They had tried to fight me about it but eventually gave in. It was about eleven o'clock then.

_Wait, if it was eleven then, what time is it now?_

I looked at my wristwatch and with a start, saw that it was half past one. It was already after hours. I couldn't head back to my dorm _now_, could I? Filch would surely have my head and I would've gotten _loads _ofpoints taken from my house considering that I was Head girl.

I sighed. _Might as well, I suppose, if I want a place to sleep tonight_. I gathered my things and snuck out the portrait hole. The Fat Lady snorted a little, but I could tell that she was completely smashed.

I ran towards the Head dormitory and said the password. Once I was inside, the wall closed behind me. I hurried through a door on my left, plopped my things down in the middle of the room and curled up in the bed.

As I tried to get my heart rate down, I remembered my dream. I recalled the fierce pain, the way she pointed her wand at me, the way I almost begged for death.

I hated her. I hated that woman down to my very core.

I grabbed my sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the mark. It was slowly healing but I knew it would scar. I knew that I would never be able to rid myself of the pain. Though the physical sting was gone, the emotional scarring attached to it would never go away.

I touched it gingerly and wept.

_It will never go away,_ I thought. I would have this burden—this disfigurement—burned on my skin for the rest of my life.

I cried harder after that thought. I buried my face in the sheets and sobbed.

Even then, I didn't realize that the sheets were a deep emerald green.

* * *

><p><span>Draco<span>

I looked at my face through the fog in the mirror. My eyes were the exact same grey as my own father's. I'd been told that on numerous occasions. I silently wished I had my mother's eyes. Looking into her eyes after a shower would have been so much better. She was so much more reputable than my father had ever been.

_Too bad they're both dead._

I sighed. The war had been utterly cruel. I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed for my room. Maybe tonight the nightmares would stop.

I walked out of my bathroom and found that there was a person in my bed. I looked closer at the person and saw long hair. _A girl, perhaps_? Then, I caught the frizzyness of the locks and realized, with a start, that it was Granger.

Hermione Granger was in my bed. I never thought I would have seen the day.

I quickly, and quietly, moved over to my dresser and got dressed—I thanked whatever deity that was out there that she didn't roll over.

After getting fully clothed, I coughed loudly to alert her of my presence. She immediately whipped her head around and stared at me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed.

I saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. She, also, was still in her uniform and, apparently, hadn't realized she was in my bed yet.

I looked at her incredulously. "Umm," I stuttered. I really had no idea what I should say. '_Hey, you're in my bed,'_ would probably make her think I had planned this or something. That is, judging by how she views me. I may be a lot of things, but I'm definitely not a rapist.

She rolled her eyes irritably. "Spit it out, Malfoy. I don't have all night."

I was still debating on what I should've said when I found myself saying, "You're crying."

"Oh. Was I really loud or something?" she looked down. "I'm sorr—" she must've noticed the green sheets. Her brows furrowed. She was so cute when she did that. "Wait a minute. Am I... Am I in your bed?"

She looked back up at me with her golden brown eyes. I almost got lost in them. "It appears so, Granger."

Her eyes widened. She jumped out of my bed and scrambled for the door, mumbling her apologies. In her haste, she accidentally ran into my closet, shut the door, and the next thing I heard was a faint "ow" coming from it.

I smirked and held back a laugh while walking towards my closet. I opened it and she slumped out holding her head. I stretched my hand out, and she took it. I pulled her up and led her to my bed.

She narrowed her eyes at my action probably thinking the worst. I smirked and sat on the end. I motioned for her to do the same and she followed.

I clasped my hands together and looked at her. "So, what seems to be the trouble, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes and looked down. "Nothing."

I scoffed. "Nothing? The way you were sobbing in my bed moments ago didn't look like _nothing_."

She stood up abruptly and started pacing around the room. "Look, it's just this stupid nightmare that I keep having, alright? I know. It's completely pathetic."

I stood and grabbed her arm, knowing the pain she was going through. I had suffered through many a night hearing, in the confines of my head, the horrendous screaming of a prisoner. There are just some things that one can never un-hear. "No it's not," I whispered.

She stared at me, eyes welling with tears. Then she did something that surprised me; she hugged me.

I stood there for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do. I was never all that good at comforting, having never been comforted myself. I placed my hands on her back because it seemed natural. She then started telling me of her nightmare and of just about everything that had been going wrong in her life.

Apparently, her and Weaselbee started dating towards the end of the war, but they recently split up because she had gotten tired of him being so controlling. About a week after their break up, she caught him snogging Lavender Brown and she realized how much she had missed him. Later that day, she caught Lavender with Dean and she told Ron about it. Ron accused her of just being jealous and shrugged her off. She had told Ginny and asked her to help but she couldn't think of breaking her own brother's heart. After having tried Harry, who also accused her of being jealous, she went to Lavender herself. Lavender had apparently said something along the lines of, 'whose going to believe you?' and laughed at her. She almost thought of going to Dean but decided not to. She said he probably wouldn't believe her and play the 'Jealous ex-girlfriend' card.

I couldn't believe half of the things she told me. I had no idea that Gryffindor House would have just as much drama as Slytherin had. Though, most of ours had been centered around me.

During her confessions, we had migrated to my bed and were laying on it—on opposite sides, mind you.

I waited until she had calmed down a bit before voicing my next thought. "Would you like to stay here for the night?"

She looked at me like I was insane. "With you? Fat chance!"

I rolled my eyes. "I meant, you could stay here and I'd just sleep on the couch in the common room or something."

"Oh, sure. That's _exactly_ what you were implying. I might as well go back to my own dorm."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you always have to think so badly of me?"

"Well, yes. I mean, you're Malfoy!"

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I guess that makes sense."

She didn't say anything so I continued.

"I mean, my father, the one who gave me the horrid name, _was _one of the more ruthless Death Eaters. And, having become one myself, I guess it makes me just as bad as him, even if I had been _forced_ to take the Mark." I realized that I was ranting, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop.

"I had also been told that I had to kill Dumbledore to prove my loyalty, but you probably already knew that. Your beloved Potter has probably told you a lot of awful things about me. I don't doubt it. He's probably made me out to be this evil Death Eater that would stop at nothing to get his precious Dark Lord back. Though, I did save his sorry arse when your group came to the Manor," I scoffed. "I don't regret it either."

"Truth is, I hate myself for being such an arse. I absolutely hated what I had become. I couldn't change, though. Nobody offers an ex-Death Eater a second chance.

"Do you even know the hell I went through? I was tortured mercilessly almost everyday, I was ordered to kill about fifty muggles to prove my allegiance to the Dark Lord, and I almost did. Luckily Goyle had no problem in helping me. He may have been a complete git but he was probably the greatest friend I had."

I sighed irritably. "Whatever. I guess I'll just never be good enough for you or your stupid little friends. What do you want me to do? You want me to cut my wrist and write an apology in blood? Hm? How 'bout I just go and kill fifty _pure_-bloods? Will that prove that I'm not the arrogant prat I once was?"

I had stood during the angry part of my rant, and I stared at her realizing what I just revealed. I just told her my deepest, darkest secrets. But I couldn't back down. I had made my point. Hopefully, she would realize that this fact had been eating me alive even before the end of the war.

"Malfoy—" she started.

I shook my head realizing that I just needed some sleep. "I don't want to hear it. Just get out."

"But Malfoy—"

I raked my hand through my hair agitatedly. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, do you not even know my real name?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, yes, but—"

"Then use it!"

She stood up angrily. "Look, _Draco,_" I didn't miss the exaggeration of her using my first name, "I don't need this. It's not like you'd ever look at me as an equal anyway. You hate me. Have you forgotten?"

I crossed the room and stood directly in front of her. "You don't know a thing about me, Granger, so stop acting like you do." I walked away towards the door.

"You yell at me for using your last name but insist on using mine. You are _such _a hypocrite," she scoffed.

I stopped dead in my tracks for two reasons: one; I realized that this was my room. Two; I needed to make a point to get her out. "Well, _Hermione_, like you said. I hate you." I smirked.

She stormed up to me and slapped me. I had forgotten how strong she was. "You _are_ the arrogant prat you were. You _may_ not be a muggle-born hater anymore but you are still a prat."

I grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. I don't know what compelled me to do so. I guess I needed to make sure she wouldn't go telling Potty and the Weasel everything I told her tonight. "Hermione, wait."

She turned around and ripped her arm out of my grip. "What?"

I looked down. "What was said here tonight, stays between us, agreed?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a look of distain play across her features. "What makes you think I'll abide by that?"

I looked at her. I didn't have much to threaten her with. "Just, don't. Please?" I pleaded with my eyes as best I could.

Her eyes narrowed at my sincerity. I could also tell that I had sparked her curiosity. "Why not?"

I turned around and sat down on my bed. It was already two in the morning. We had class tomorrow. I sighed and ran my hand through my already disheveled hair. "I don't want people to know my weaknesses." _Shit_. I just told her that they were weaknesses. I'm such a git.

"Weaknesses?" she questioned, mockingly as she sat down beside me. "I didn't think Malfoy's had those."

I rolled my eyes at her trying to keep up my façade. "I didn't say weaknesses, I said—"

She chuckled. It was a glorious yet painful sound. "Yes you did."

She was furious with me not only moments ago. I guess she couldn't miss an opportunity to mess with me. "Well, what I meant was—"

"A flaw, right?"

I glared at her. "I don't have any flaws, alright? I just—"

She snorted. "No flaws? Right, of course! I'd also completely forgotten how modest you were! Silly me."

I was getting irritated and made sure my eyes reflected it. Her smile faltered slightly. "_Look_, Hermione, just don't tell anyone, ok?"

Her face brightened up again. It looked as though she had an idea. Oh, no. This can't be good. "Well, what are you going to give me?"

Lovely. She wants something in return. Well, by what she told me tonight, I have nothing on her but the nightmare, and that wasn't enough to bribe her with. What the hell was I going to give her in return?

I smirked having just had an epiphany of my own. Oh, I'll give her something, alright.

I leaned down for a kiss. She jumped back in surprise, but I held her head in place. It was supposed to be only a peck, but once my lips touched hers, that option immediately flew out the window. I slid my fingers through her hair with one hand and kept my other on her back, making sure she didn't get away. I stole a few additional quick, gentle kisses before pulling away.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that hers were closed. A few moments passed before she opened her eyes. She stared up at me for a long while before saying anything.

"What—what was that for?" her voice was no higher than a whisper.

I backed away and pretended it was nothing. "It's my bargain."

She coughed and I saw her lick her lips tentatively. "What?" I smirked.

I laid down on my bed, my hands behind my head. "You tell anyone about what I confided in you tonight and I'll make sure Pothead and the Weasel know about our little kiss."

I saw the confused look in her eyes. "But you're the one who kissed me."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. Honestly, she can be so daft sometimes. "I'll tell them how you pounced on me. How you begged me to kiss you and how I tried to decline. Though, I didn't have much of a say in it. You just took advantage of me. It was horrible, really." I pretended to look like a victim.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I smirked. I had just rendered the smartest witch of the age speechless. I believe there should be some kind of award for this.

I sighed and stood. I led her out into the common room, said goodnight, and went straight into my bed.

I fell asleep and my nightmares were replaced with a certain bushy haired, brown eyed Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe a two shot? I don't know if I'll even continue this. I have a hard time keeping my mind on just one story for too long. I just keep coming up with new ideas or I just get bored... So yeah...<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it:) Please lemme know whatcha thought in a review:) It'd be much appreciated! **

**By the way, it would be great if you went on my profile and took the poll! ;)**


End file.
